1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a display controlling apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an electronic device in which power consumption is reduced when driven in a variety of screen modes including a paper mode, and a display controlling apparatus and method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the recent increase of interest in information display and demands for portable electronic devices, research and commercialization of lightweight and thin-shaped flat display apparatuses have been widely conducted. In particular, a liquid crystal display (LCD) among the flat display apparatuses has unique image characteristics such as brightness value, contrast ratio, and a color gamut.
The LCD flat display apparatus provides a variety of screen modes so that a user may select a desired screen according to the user's preference.
The screen modes include, for example, a standard mode, a dynamic mode, a natural mode, a cinema mode, and the like, and in each of the screen modes, an input image is converted so as to have desired image characteristics in terms of maximum brightness value, color temperature and contrast ratio.
The power consumption in the LCD is determined roughly by backlight driving power and panel driving power. The backlight driving power is determined in accordance with brightness of the backlight. Reducing the brightness of the backlight lowers the backlight driving power, which reduces the power consumption of the LCD. However, adjusting the brightness of the backlight directly affects image characteristics of the LCD. Thus, when the backlight of the LCD is reduced, there were difficulties to maintain the same image.